Forgers of Fate
by War Cry's
Summary: Adas, hidden within the Perseus Veil. No-one would've guessed this would be where the start of something spectacular. Let the masters of the atom, builders of armies, changers of Fate decide their path. And let no-one tell them otherwise.
1. Geth Observations

**Hi, this is just the prologue to this crossover, I don't know who I'll send over, so this chapter is just to get you to see me waving a flag, telling you I will do this.**

 **The selection of characters are in another story called 'The Last Stand'. Have a look and tell me who you want, more than one is allowed although slightly overkill.**

* * *

 **Perseus Veil/ Tikkun/ 3rd planet/ Adas**

 **2181 CE**

A single, damaged, satellite drifted around the planet.

With sensors running on minimal power, the Geth structure wouldn't be noticeable to a passing spy drone, but would still function, if barely.

The structure was running on so little power that when a surge of energy exploded behind it, the programs within the satellite didn't sense it. That was mostly down to the fact that there were no sensors pointing away from the system it was orbiting.

But when _something_ sped past it, the sensors picked it up. Within micro-seconds the programs residing in the satellite activated all of the sensors to provide more detail on the object.

This time, the sensors picked up another, bigger, burst of energy. While the sensors were scrambled for 0.0143 seconds, another 2 objects flew past it. When the sensors managed to get a fix on the objects, they formed the apparent trajectory, after 3.425 seconds consensus was formed.

* * *

Satellite 45-468: Impact on planet labelled; Adas. 3 Unknown objects.

Satellite 45-468: Composition; Titanium, Unknown element, Unknown energy source.

Satellite 45-468: Life signs; Singular, Each.

Satellite 45-468: Size; Unknown.

Satellite 45-468: Appearance; Energy burst... Unknown.

Satellite 45-468: Compiling available data... Compiling complete, Sending data to Geth... Data sent.

Satellite 45-468: Awaiting Geth consensus. Observe subjects labelled 'Unknowns'.

* * *

The message was sent to the nearest comm buoy, which then passed it along through the Perseus Veil into the main Geth archives, where it was labelled and prioritised.

It would be several weeks before a Geth ship would be rerouted from the 'talks' with the 'Old Machine' that were happening at that point in time.

* * *

 **Short and sweet, I like it.**

 **I can/will kill 1 or 2 of the ACU pilots in the re-entry of atmosphere, you have got to decide who I kill.**

 **Possible subjects;**

 **Ajax; UEF, 'Immovable Warrior', protagonist in** **'The Last Stand', don't know what to make of him, so make your own character for him.  
(I prefer this one.)**

 **Arathorn; Cybran, 'Eagle King'; Dark with black hair, artificial enhancements plain to see.**

 **Gautama; Aeon Illuminate, 'The Bright One in the Darkness'; Pale, white hair, hood and robe, green holographic faceplate, 2 twin glowing blue stripes.**

 **Even if only 1 survives, the technology will still be there... just corrupted. The survivor/s will have to search through the other ACU's to find any data.**

 **I'm going to say, the reason you couldn't do that in the game was because the factions believed their units were the best so didn't bother and even if they did the ACU's were wiped in their destruction... which won't happen here. Flimsy, but hay ho.**


	2. Rough Landing

**"The devil," said the Felaran, "the devil brought you."**

 **I saw the Human inhale deeply, it's chest swelling before it took a wad of burning brown paper from its lips.**

 **"No, buddy," the Human said. "We're the ones at the helm. The devil's just along for the ride."**

* * *

 **"What kind of people** **do they think we are? Is it possible they do not realize that we shall never cease to persevere against them until they have been taught a lesson which they and the world will never forget?"**

 **Winston Churchill**

* * *

 **I've got some more questions;**

 **Will they be hostile, and if so to who?**

 **Will the different universes know of each other in video games, and if so, who will remember.**

 **Sorry, but I have to...**

 **Disclaimer; No matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I do not own Supreme Commander or Mass Effect.**

* * *

 **Perseus Veil/ Tikkun/ 3rd planet/ Adas**

 **2181 CE**

Field Marshal Ajax didn't want to open his eyes, even though he knew he should, what with the alarms blaring and the voice telling him that he was free-falling.

With a monumental effort, he cast a quick peek, only for his eyes to shoot open at the sight of a quickly approaching planet.

Scrambling, he jabbed the auto-repair button on the bottom left corner of the projection in front of him showing the planet fast approaching. He panicked slightly when it didn't activate, it certainly didn't help that the screen started to turn to static with a slight orange glow around the edge.

Bursting from the strap that kept him secure and lunged for the manual over-ride, depressing the plunger to 'inject' his ACU with nanites that would automatically activate when they were released. Acting like a health booster but for giant robots.

After he pressed the plunger Ajax climbed back into his seat and connected up to his suit, hoping to ease the landing as much as he could.

* * *

Around the suit, holes opened up to let nozzles poke through. The nozzles would burn an intense amount of fuel in short bursts, slowing his decent into 'manageable' levels as he fell. 'Manageable' meaning survivable in the loosest possible term.

* * *

Ajax braised himself as space debris bounced off his suit, to enter atmosphere, casting a quick glance at the counter in the corner of the screen showed how far down he had left to go until he hit the ground.

With a thought, the screen scrolled to the side, revealing his ACU and its repair progress.

Ajax winced slightly at the projected possible damage at the current momentum he was falling with. It wasn't good, even with the nanites. Scrolling back to the original screen, Ajax eyes widened and he reacted instinctively.

Rolling the ACU until his feet were facing downwards again, Ajax just managed to activate the emergency thrusters as he passed the 1000 metre mark, slowing the momentum enough that he wouldn't have to make manual field repairs in unknown territory with evidence of a battle in orbit.

Briefly, Ajax wondered how the other two were doing in the descent before realizing that if a battle had taken place in orbit then there would, at least, be a satellite in the debris field. Just in case.

Shaking the thoughts away, for now, Ajax focused back on surviving the impact.

With a jolt, the Field Marshal realized just how close to the ground he had gotten. Acting quickly, he mentally commanded another dose of nanites to swarm the ACU in the hopes that they would be a little more helpful and was pleased to note that a response was given, if a bit slow.

With a quick glance at the screen, he was pleased to see that he still had the Nano-repair and the resource allocating systems were still active and not really surprised to see both of his engineer drones gone. At least he had plenty of nanites and enough resources to jump start a base in a possible hostile environment.

With a start, Ajax realized his personal A.I hadn't said anything after he had woken up.

His musing was cut short by the impact on the planet he was falling towards, which didn't end in a nuclear explosion. He would have been relived if he hadn't been knocked unconscious by the force of the impact.

* * *

While Ajax slowly recovered from the impact, another two objects landed in slightly different fashions.

The first, with a symmetrical design giving it a futuristic look of the Aeon, deployed an extremely strong shield the second it entered atmosphere that lasted until it hit the planet in a greater ground-breaking way than the blocky UEF's.

The second, with a pointed, triangular design giving it a slightly insectoid appearance of the Cybran, teleported just before entering atmosphere resulting in a small, weak explosion of dirt that did little to no damage to either ACU or the surface.

* * *

Satellite 45-468: First object's velocity decreased until impact; Energy signature indicates extreme usage of Element Zero; Object should not be intact.

Satellite 45-468: Second object increased energy output; Result in projection of, Query; Energy shield.

Satellite 45-468: Third object increased energy output into extremes; Transported onto surface by instantaneous travel; Similar to Mass Relay.

Satellite 45-468: Life signs detected; 3.

Satellite 45-468: 1 Object moving; Others inactive.

Satellite 45-468: Unknown information; Compiling available information... Compile complete.

Satellite 45-468: Continue observations of 'Unknowns'.

* * *

 **War does not determine who is right... Only who is left.**

* * *

 **Today we may say aloud before an awe-struck world: "We are still masters of our fate. We are still captain of our souls."**

* * *

 **I wanted to get further into the story but, ehhh.**

 **I have a request to send Ajax to the Horus Heresy period. I don't know much about that period so, if anyone wants to see the Emperor survive and Humanity to prosper slightly in the Warhammer universe, can you give me a hand?**


	3. And It Begins

**A special thank you to justreidabook for searching through this chapter and correcting how ever many spelling mistakes I made and, well, anything that I did wrong.**

 **(Which is a lot)**

 **[*Whining* Aw, shut up.]**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **"I have walked through valleys of sins and oceans of night. I have looked deamons and traitors in their eyes. I have heard the whispers of dark things that wanted my soul. And never once have I encountered anything that has struck the fear into me that a Xenos would feel if it truly understood the resolve of the Human race."**

* * *

 **Dark clouds are smoldering into red,**

 **While down the crater, morning burns.**

 **The dying soldier shifts his head,**

 **To see the glory that returns;**

 **He lifts his fingers towards the skies,**

 **Where holy brightness breaks in flame;**

 **Radiance reflected in his eyes,**

 **And on his lips, a whispered name.**

 **And so it begins.**

* * *

 **Location; Unknown**

Ajax awoke with a start, bolting forwards and against his command chair's restraints.

He wiped his hands against his face groggily in the hopes of swiping away the haze in his mind.

When the haze finally went away, Ajax could only blink dumbly for a second as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

When he remembered the wreckage in orbit, he immediately pulled up the diagnostics for his ACU onto the screen in front of him.

Breathing a strong sigh, Ajax was glad the ACU wasn't too beaten up from the fall. In fact, it had mostly repaired itself while he was unconscious. Just 13 minutes until it would be operational again, enough time to head to the A.I terminal and see what he could do for his companion.

But first thing's first.

Ajax clambered out his chair and started looking for some more nanites. Surely the nanites had replenished themselves from the mass deposit put away just for them.

Ajax sighed in relief when he found the refilled nanite injector before injecting another dose into the ACU.

With that done, Ajax turned his attention back to the screen. 7 minutes.

Nodding to himself, Ajax started his way to the back of the head, towards the A.I 'mind', the black box. When he got there he wasn't entirely surprised to find the it had been disconnected from the rest of the ACU in the crash, but he was pleased that it wasn't worse and that it wasn't going to be too hard to fix.

Really, he thought it would be harder than just... plugging the black box back into the system.

Finishing the connection, Ajax made his way back to his seat. On his way back, he was greeted by the A.I 'Bane'. He still didn't know why Bane had chosen that name, but he did.

"Thank you, Field Marshal. I was afraid I was not going to come back on-line."

Sitting back into the chair, Ajax replied.

"Can't have you sleeping, now can we?"

Bane's voice showed amusement. "Quite right, Marshal. The suit should be operational soon."

Ajax sighed, before giving his reply. "I can see that, can we start construction?"

"We could..."

"Than do it, generators and mass extractors."

"Starting on the generators, but there aren't any mass extractor blueprints. They seem to have been wiped from the memory core. May I ask why you want to start early?"

Ajax nodded lightly at the Bane's inquiring tone. "You may. Upon entering atmosphere, I noticed wreckage orbiting the planet."

Bane's voice filtered in, curious and surprised. "Wreckage... in space? I did not know the Coalition had any spacecraft."

"That's because we don't. Well, no military spacecraft. We haven't needed them since before the infinite war, and as far as I can remember, the Seraphim and Rhazghoul don't either."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bane's tone went suspicious.

"That either this is another off-shot of Humanity, or..."

"Or another first contact. Hopefully either whichever one it is won't be hostile. Generators completed. May I suggest constructing a few mass fabricators?"

Ajax nodded, "Yes, I'll do that."

Pulling up the screen in front of him, Ajax panned the camera around a bit before selecting the Tier 2 Mass Fabricator and placing several down, seemingly at random.

Next, he selected the Tier 1 power generators and placed a few per fabricator.

Then, he chose the mass storage and placed several per fabricator.

Lastly, Ajax went for the power storage icon, and placed several around the power generators. Satisfied that resources would be gained at an adequate pace, he turned his attention to the timer. It'd take a while, but it was manageable.

Turning, Ajax spoke, "Do you have a connection to the other commanders?"

His reply was immediate, "No, but the sensors do not detect anything that could contribute to their destruction. But then, our sensors are not the best thing to rely on at the moment."

Nodding, Ajax couldn't fault Bane. The sensors weren't that effective. That's what scout's and specialized sensors were for. After all, why outfit an ACU with sensor equipment if it could create something more effective in time for it to actually make no difference anyway?

Shaking his head, Ajax panned the camera around, trying to get a more detailed view of his surroundings.

The crater he had created upon landing was large enough to fit the buildings he was creating in it, and was maybe big enough for an aircraft factory and several tier 3 fabrication buildings as well, before he would have to climb out of the deep hole. The sides were sheer cliffs going straight up. He'd have to take a transport to get out. The sensors detected a wide ring around the crater that was clearing of tree's. There was something... off about the planet. It was odd, but Ajax couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Any further searching was cut off by the interruption of Bane.

"Field Marshal, it appears this planet has a dextro-amino cell structure. I would advise creating green houses if you plan to stay here for an extended amount of time."

Ajax blinked, so that's what was off, nodding in acknowledgment, he replied. "I'll get on it after the immediate surroundings have been searched."

"Acknowledged, building cue nearly done."

He nodded again before panning the camera back to his growing base. The buildings were nearly done, and he had just started generating resources faster than they were being used. Checking the blueprints, Ajax was pleased to find the aircraft, land, and naval factories were still there. Pulling up an air factory, he was again pleased to find enough room for the factory and a trio of tier 3 fabricators.

Selecting the factory, he placed it so that the fabricators could be placed around it comfortably, leaving enough room for him to navigate through while being close enough for matter transference.

Moving the screen back to the surrounding country side, or what the sensors could 'see', Ajax glanced at the resource storage. It was starting to dip down again. Flicking his eyes back to the map, he slightly felt like he had a visual inhibition, only being able to see what was visible and calculated differences from what the sensors picked up before impact.

Shaking his head, Ajax was interrupted once again by Bane.

"Field Marshal, the construction of the factory is nearly complete. You seem to be drifting off with an alarming regularity."

His concern was clearly visible in the last sentence. Ajax blinked. He hadn't drifted off, had he?

"It's nothing." Ajax waved off. "Just got nothing to do this early into the... invasion? Does this count as an invasion?"

Bane replied, sounding all too amused, "I would classify this as being stranded on a unknown world that may have intelligent life. Factory is complete."

Nodding, Ajax ordered, "Build three Hummingbird's and have them search and patrol the perimeter," The factory activated, starting to fabricate the required planes from the mass storage deposits, "Once they've all been created, have them head in different directions and scout the planet for anything and everything."

"Yes, sir."

"Good" Checking the storage, he calculated the required mass and energy. Satisfied with the answer, Ajax queued an engineering drone to his suit. Might as well get a few of them back.

Turning his attention back to the camera feed, he panned the visual until it showed his visible surroundings. Searching, just in case Bane saw something deemed he had unimportant, he queued the another engineer drone as soon an the first one was finished.

When the scout planes were completed, they split up. One headed to where Arathorn had landed, one to where Gautama had landed, and the last one circled his base in increasingly larger circles.

Ajax queued up a trio of Engineers from the factory to start building around the outside of the hole he was in and a C-6 Courier to get them out of the crater once they finished. As soon as they finished building, he tasked the C-6 Courier to grab the Engineers and place them on the lip of the 'crater' before tasking the C-6 to transport future Engineers from the aircraft factory to outside his rather defensible and well hidden base.

Before he could continue on, Bane interrupted.

"Sir, I've found Gautama. She's sending us a signal."

The screen in front of him showed Gautama briefly before shunting her to the top right corner so that he could continue with what he was doing. Whereupon he tasked the Engineers to build several Tier 2 power generators encircled by Tier 2 fabricators, before bringing his attention back to Gautama.

Without hesitating, she started off. "Field Marshal, I am in need of mass and energy. Can we share the resources we have at the moment?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." At the shrewd look she shot at him, he elaborated, "Just so I can share the output, I could send batches over now if you want."

Gautama nodded stiffly before replying, "That may be the best course of action."

With that, she closed the connection.

Ajax couldn't hold the small sigh, hopefully she would relax a bit. If not, it would be a challenge to do anything productive.

He maneuvered the camera so that he could see how she was fairing.

When he saw the base, he snorted.

The tactic she used was more destructive than anything he could come up with. And that was saying something, with what he had access to.

The hole was both deeper and wider than his, meaning that she hadn't used thrusters to slow down her descent. Her crater was practically smooth, making her have to level the sections she wants to build on before building.

Further musing was interrupted by a picture of Arathorn showing itself on screen.

His scowl was lighthearted, for a Cybran at least.

"You took all the atmospheric pressure away. I am floating over here!"

Ajax chuckled slightly, "At least I used thrusters, Gau just threw up a shield!"

For a moment, the corner Cybran's mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards, "I thought there were some brains in there. I would have hated to see you go so soon."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ajax stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"If you say so." Was his clipped reply.

Sighing, Ajax turned serious, "Do you need help?" It wasn't a question, really.

Arathorn snorted, before boasting, "While you were unconscious, my base was built to it's maximum potential. I have scouted this entire planet and have hacked into the satellite that is currently watching us."

Ajax snorted a cough out at the Cybran's words, "There's a satellite in orbit?!"

Arathorn nodded.

"And you hacked it?" Another nod, "While I was unconscious?"

Another twitch of the Cybran's lips betrayed his amusement, if only vaguely.

"You were unconscious for three days, so I took the preemptive and made a base."

Ajax blinked, twice.

"So, if anything, I should be offering my help to you."

"Err? OK then, did not see that coming." Ajax stated, scowling at the screen.

Arathorn interrupted him before he could start off further.

"I will share my resources with you and Gautama so you can build your bases up as well."

Ajax nodded, and then replied, "Once we've finished our primary bases we should see what our observers want with us while expanding until we've covered most of the planet."

"Actually, we can cover the entire planet. There is nothing here except ruins."

Ajax nodded distractedly, "Yes, we should. Send your resources to Gautama. She needs them more than I do, as much as she would hate to admit it. Here's the link." He tapped the button to link the Cybran to the Illuminate, "I believe she will find your help most... well, helpful."

Arathorn nodded calmly before disconnecting.

Ajax sighed. While Arathorn understood that he did not want to take the Cybran's freedom, Gautama still viewed him with plenty of suspicion. He would have to rectify that.

* * *

 **OK, I'm wrapping it up here.**

 **My apologies for the wait, but I do have 5 stories that I am working on... Simultaneously. This isn't even the first one to the bunch.**

 **Anyway, A few riddles to fill in the space.**

* * *

I am so delicate, the slightest noise will break me.

* * *

I am many different instruments but you only play one.

Sometimes music will come out, even if you played none.

This easy way to play, is actually quite fun.

Tell me what instrument am I and this riddle will be done.

* * *

I have a face, yet no senses.

But I don't really care,

because time is the essence.

* * *

I am born blue,

from my great mother,

the sustainer of life.

But when I finally breath and emerge from my home I am red.


	4. WARNING

**Merry Christmas Ya'll!**

 **Decided to do this one over the other story's, when I got the chance.**

 **By the way, the way the three view each other is;**

 **Gautama - Ajax, Distrustful, Mainly over the past exploits.**

 **Gautama - Arathorn, Neutral.**

 **Ajax - Arathorn, Positive.**

 **Ajax - Gautama, Positive, If a bit offended by the coldness.**

 **(Ajax isn't trying to undermine them, just trying to survive as a team.)**

 **Arathorn - Gautama, Slightly positive.**

 **Arathorn - Ajax, Relaxed, Trust's him to not force his opinions onto him so no tension.**

* * *

 **Silence.**

 **Electric Piano.**

 **Clock.**

 **Blood.**

* * *

 **Rewrite!**

 **Didn't like what had happened in the last version, so, here ya go.**

 **And!**

 **I'd like to say thank you to justreidabook for checking through and Beta(ing?)**

 **Tanks!**

 **:-D**

* * *

 **Again, rewrite, you guys/girls are killing me.**

 **Information withholding and a bit of dialog between Arathorn and the Geth in the satellite.**

 **And also, I've stated that the Geth satellite noted the increase of power, making them believe that Ajax had used a lethal amount of Eezo. No, Ajax did not use Eezo, he had thrusters and sent power to the fabricators on his ACU to supply said thrusters, no Eezo used. Sup-Com do not know about nor need Eezo. The power used by the fabricator was picked up by the satellite and the slower pace of planet-fall gave the Geth the conclusion of Eezo usage. It's the only thing they can conclude with current Mass Effect tech.**

 **OK, rant over, enjoy Chapter 4, revision 3.**

 **Ch 4.3 people.**

* * *

 **Location;** **Perseus Veil/ Tikkun/ 3rd planet/ Adas**

 **Year;** **2181 CE**

By the end of the first day, Ajax had managed to build a well defended base, before being pressured to sleep by Arathorn. While Arathorn had set up a network around the planet and Gautama had started construction on a ' _Paragon_ ' resource generator that had taken up most of their shared resources, although that changed when it was finished. Yet, it still left them with a lot of time and nothing to do but twiddle their thumbs. So they slept, the A.I keeping their bases running to design specs.

The next day was definitely more productive. Gautama decided to build three more ' _Paragon_ ' experimentals. While better at producing any needed resources for the trio, they were also quite volatile, and therefore kept well away from any other buildings. Arathorn had created stealth field generators at specific locations, covering the entirety of the planet by the time he was done. The Cybran's newly made experimental stealth field generator, the ' _Mirage_ ', reared it's head for this challenge. The experimental not only created a distortion field to intercept radar gathering devices, but dispatched nanites to coat their buildings and units in an invisibility field, disrupting visual as well, and in a wider circle than anything done before, pushing the Cybran forwards in stealth. Ajax started building ' _Novax Center_ ' satellite system so that they could get a closer look at the satellite that was watching them. At the same time, all three of them expanded their bases further.

All of this was possible because of the ' _Paragon_ ' that was first built, although progress slowed once again when they exceeded the generation output of all their resource generators, but not by much.

By the beginning of the third day, Ajax finished building the ' _Novax Center_ ' and started constructing the satellite system, Gautama had finished six ' _Paragon_ ' generators overnight and had built a CZAR in the morning, which she had somehow managed to take into the void of space, and Arathorn had created enough ' _Mirage_ ' stealth generators to cover the main portions of their three bases.

By the afternoon, Ajax's satellite had been manufactured for a connection between ground and space so that Arathorn could remotely hack their watcher from groundside, Gautama had created another CZAR as well as 22 tier 1 interceptors and 16 tier 1 attack bombers from inside of her CZAR's, while Ajax had deigned to create unit blueprints to fill in the gaps that were left from their entrance.

Gautama's CZAR's couldn't go very far away from the planet without a strong relay to provide a connection between her ACU and the unit's themselves, which was something their satellite also provided. She had thus decided to rectify the big hole in orbital warfare. They were stuck. Not permanently, but still stuck. Their unit's themselves were part of the problem, as the only ones that could get into orbit were the higher tier fighters and bombers, unless they were created in space to begin with, so their spare time was spent creating unit's for this new field of war. The requirements to create any ship in space made them too expensive and slow to build to be of any use. Having to send blocks of mass and nanites up via transports to build anything was too slow and inefficient. They instead decided to create a specially made 'Generator ship' to supply power for the construction so that they could cut this tedious step out of the process. Even then, it would still be an expensive, endeavor.

The warships of their new theatre of war would be engineers, frigates, carriers, and dreadnoughts, meant to be only used in the most desperate of times. Using a quantum gateway projector, Arathorn theorized that it was possible to send fleets through a door in space, like the Seraphim had used in their invasion of Earth... so long ago.

The ships would be very powerful, murals showing their extensive knowledge in the art of war. But still, they had to build them. At least, one the first carrier would be built there would be a few generators and fabricators in it to speed up their construction efforts in space, if only slightly.

When Ajax's satellite had made orbit, he had sent it straight towards its target while also giving a clearer signal to the CZAR's for Gautama. When it had managed to get within hacking range, Arathorn had gotten though in seconds, surprising everyone. The fact that the onboard 'Geth' programs did not resist, but instead had practically invited him in with something that seemed like curiosity made the all three of their heads spin.

Arathorn had sent the connection to Ajax, seeing as he was their 'leader' while the Coalition remained out of reach. Which was why he was speaking to thin air and the screen in front of him typed out responses and questions.

* * *

Satellite 45-468: All 'unknowns' life signatures, remain active.

Satellite 45-468: All 'unknowns' movement detected, energy signatures extensive, unknown energy source, highly efficient.

Satellite 45-468: WARNING. WARNING.

Satellite 45-468: First 'unknown', energy production accelerated, projected over area of-

Satellite 45-468: WARNING. Structure built in 154.8753256 seconds. Energy output is between dangerous to extreme ranges. ADDITIONAL DATA REQUIRED.

Satellite 45-468: Process repeated.

Satellite 45-468: Filing... Filing complete.

Satellite 45-468: Additional structures built. High energy output detected from new structures similar to energy generators. Classifying new structure as generator. Multiple 'Generators' created by unknown means. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: "Unknowns' have built a structure that siphons energy from generators. Unknown use. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: Energy projected over larger area, building created in... 300.0014269 seconds.

Satellite 45-468: Structure is siphoning energy from generators. Reason is unknown. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: WARNING. WARNING. Possible malfunction. Commencing diagnostic.

Satellite 45-68: Diagnostic complete. No malfunctions detected.

Satellite 45-468: WARNING. Aircraft. Additional aircraft detected. Analysis shows aircraft were created by larger building through unknown means. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: Aircraft pattern indicates recon and search.

Satellite 45-468: Encoded communications established between 'unknowns'. Attempting hack.

Satellite 45-468: Hack failed. Firewall supported by advanced A.I. Hailing... Hailing failed. Cannot comprehend 'unknowns' communications. Satellite 45-468 unequipped for atmospheric communications.

Satellite 45-468: Preparing data packet. Compiling data. Data packet complete.

Satellite 45-468: Scanning 'unknowns'. Scan complete. 'Unknowns' have created 3 fire-bases. 'Unknowns' 1 and 2 seem to be establishing network of structures. Reason is unknown. Additional data required. 'Unknown' 3 creating building. Unknown use. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: WARNING. WARNING.

Satellite 45-468: ALERT. Structure is producing extreme energy output. Source of energy is unknown. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: 'Unknowns' creating pace increased. Ground based vehicles assisting in creation of additional structures and vehicles.

Satellite 45-468: 'Unknown' 2 establishing structure of equal size to 'unknown' 3. Structure is nearly finished. Created at a higher speed to 'unknown' 3.

Satellite 45-468: WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING.

Satellite 45-468: Sensors unable to detect signatures in circle in section 43-665 by 34-573, location of 'unknown' 2 building. Commencing self diagnostic.

Satellite 45-468: Diagnostic complete. No malfunctions detected. Census achieved. Loss of sight may be due to construction of recent structure. ADDITIONAL DATA REQUIRED.

Satellite 45-468: 'Unknown' 2 continues to construct sensor obstructor over fire-bases. Sensors unable to pierce jamming shroud. Additional data required.

Satellite 45-468: Observing.

Satellite 45-468: Construct has passed out of jamming shroud. Breaking orbit. Time; Day 3 of 'Unknowns' landfall.

Satellite 45-468: ALERT; weapon placement's detected.

Satellite 45-468: Construct unable to establish connection.

Satellite 45-468: Construct labeled, 2-1, entering atmosphere, communications established.

Satellite 45-468: Compiling data packet. Packet complete. Sending packet. Request presence of additional platforms.

* * *

 **I can bring tears to your eyes, resurrect the dead, make you smile and reverse time.**

 **I form in an instant, but I last a lifetime.**

* * *

 **And CUT!**

 **...**

 **Look at the last section, it's important!**

 **...**

 **I think that was much better than the last one.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated, if you want a look at the galaxy map that I used, its...**

,

 **wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Galaxy-Map_**

 **'**

 **Yes, they didn't decide to go close to Council or Alliance space. Reason? They have no need to.**

 **If you want some action, you'll have to wait a bit more.**

 **Gautama will fight, probably. Well, she has something to say towards the Batarians at the very least, so don't worry.**

* * *

 ***Glances at RadioPoisoning review and promptly faints***

 ***A resounding smack echos throughout the room***

 **(He's not waking up!)**

 **[Outa da way!]**

 ***The sound of water sloshing and a splutter is made***

 ***Cough, cough* Eugh, what hit me?**

 **(The floor?)**

 **[I'z 'and an' da bukkit]**

 ***Shakes head before looking back at the review***

 **Errrrrr? I was thinking about _mass_ produced Human sized droids, _very_ little help towards Shepard if at all and I don't like scaling thing to make anything equal, Mass Effect tech is just laughable, but Supcom tech utilizes little to barely any shields.**

 **Everything else, erm... Sure? I think?**

 **Thank you for reviewing, certainly gave me plenty to think about.**

 **As for all the other reviewers, another thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thank you. And good night.**

 **(Indeed.)**

 **[Nighty night!]**

 ***Arguing ensures***

* * *

 **I... just... found... something... terrible.**

 **Read this all the way through, good god, what have I done?**

 **www. reddit. co(m) / r /whowouldwin /comments/3xml8q /supreme_commander_vs_the_flood_with_an_appearance/**

 **Take out brackets and spaces, Fanfiction doesn't allow the web link to be typed down, it deletes it instead.**


	5. Talking and Contact

**Ugh, what hit me?**

 **[I'z fink I been seein' Mork stompin' abought. 'E look'd lik' sumwun zogged up 'iz choppa.]**

 **I think that was Gork, 'cause he's coming back! Scamper!**

 **{Wot'z dis? Yoo bean scimpin' on dis 'ere story? Blastfermy! _[Wor, dat soundz delisiouse.]_ Yoo be writin' dis 'ere story, RIGHT... DA ZOG... NOW!}**

 **AHHHH! RUN!**

* * *

 **[Ha ha *snort*. Woooor, 'e be fl'in' 'igh!**

 **Da ans'er be ah Memorie, by da whey. Ya squishy, Humie git'z.**

 **An 'eez gon'! A** **te ought o' ten, ah say'z!]**

* * *

 **07/06/2016**

 **Just done the last English test! Just as I got this chapter back from the wonderful, spectacular;**

 **justreidabook**

* * *

 **Update; 08/06/2016**

 **Explanation on the lower gravity difficulties.**

* * *

Location; Perseus Veil/ Tikkun/ 3rd planet/ Adas

Year; 2181 CE

"So," Ajax sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand that was planted on his forehead. The images of Gautama's and Arathorn's flabbergasted faces reassured him that he was both not hearing it wrong and that he was not the only one to be, well, surprised. A friendly-ish collection of programs that could think independently and grew in intelligence the larger a group of them was. A collection of _species_ , including Humans, living somewhat peacefully together... Ajax could already feel the headache coming at him like a freight train of pain.

Back home, peace had only barely been established between the three factions of Humanity, and now there was only one faction, since all of Humanity was now gathered under the banner of a new 'Galactic Community'. Ajax leaned back into the chair, it was a lot more to take in then he had first thought. This... 'System Alliance', it, and...

He dragged his attention away from his thoughts, bringing himself back to the here and now, which just so happened to be talking with these 'Geth' programs. Simple. Easy. Somewhat relaxing, actually.

"You mean to tell me," Ajax quickly checked the progress of the joint 'Command Hub Alpha' building, "that there are, roughly, _thirteen_ races in this galaxy living peacefully?"

"Correct." the Geth satellite replied, using the speakers that Bane originally used to speak to him.

"And there is no conflict? At all?" Ajax asked, incredulous at the mere prospect of the idea. In his mind, if one race couldn't even stay together, how could thirteen _different_ races stand a chance of doing so? No war? Nothing at all?

"Incorrect. Instances of past inter-species wars include; Rachni Wars, Krogan Rebellions, First Contact War."

Ajax quickly brought up a screen, "Can you transfer the data to this ACU?"

"Confirmed, transferring data... data transfer complete."

Ajax turned to Bane for assistance, "Bane, can you do me a favor and compile the data into important statistics? You should know what I want."

The screen flashed an 'Of course, Field Marshal', before quickly shifting into the required lines doing the overview of the requested 'wars'.

Ajax then turned to the Cybran commander, "Arathorn," he seemed to have snapped out of the trance he had been placed in by the revelation, "Can you compile a overview of the wars that you have data on?"

Arathorn nodded, face reverting to the calculating, cold look from before. "I have access to almost all known wars, I request a link to send the data to these... programs."

A quick swipe of Ajax's fingers swiftly accepted the offer, allowing Arathorn to send the data directly.

As the Geth sorted through the data, and the new experience of lagging from the shear quantity and speed of the download, Ajax returned his attention to the screen. What it showed was most displeasing.

Turning back towards the images of his two companions, he rather incredulously asked, "Do you see this?"

At the shake of their heads, Ajax quickly said, "They claim this," he sent the file, highlighting the 'First Contact War' as he did so, "counted as a war."

Arathorn was the first to reply, while Gautama manually accessed the file, disbelief coloring his voice, "A fortnight? Minimal casualty's? That is classified as nothing more than a majorly prolonged skirmish."

Ajax shook his head slightly, glancing back to the screen to read further, snorting to himself when he came across the 'Krogan Rebellions'. Better, but not quite war material. The only thing that seemed to be of any true significance was this 'Genophage'. He then skimmed across the 'Rachni Wars', paused, went back to the beginning of the file and read through.

Nodding in appreciation, Ajax was briefly pleased by the number of years, but was immensely impressed with the casualty numbers. Three hundred years, definitely better than the few decades of the 'Rebellions', or the mere month of the 'First Contact', casualty's in the billions, thanks to the Krogan reproductive rate. Yes, it was a much better for him to call it a 'War' than the mockery of the word like these people seemed to think it was. Or, at least, for him.

Turning back to the images, he noticed Gautama seemed to have developed a twitch, while Arathorn was paying attention to his screen, peering intently at it with a focus that could only be described as suspicious.

Ignoring both for now, Ajax returned his attention to the monitor, before being interrupted by the Geth programs.

"Query. The 'Infinity War' lasts 1,025 years. Is this information correct?"

Ajax nods as he looks towards the monitor to check the status of his, and his friends, forces. "Yes, it did." He replied, suddenly feeling like he was too old and had seen too much.

"Human genetic engineering has improved average lifespan to multiple centuries. Is this information also correct?"

Ajax panned the screen over to the 'Command Hub Alpha'. It truly was an experimental command hub that was being secretly made by a joint scientist team from all three factions in the Coalition. Ajax had managed to wrangle his way into the spotlight on being their test subject and have the blueprints installed into his ACU. It was genius brought to a whole new level of incredible. By using Quantum Entanglement, a commander could theoretically command units in different systems that also had one of the command hubs, so long as they physically connected their ACU to the 'Hub', rendering it inoperable. A way around this would be to create a carrier to hold a command hub, making it mobile, but that would make it a big target for enemy's, with it being a massive superstructure multiple kilometers in size. Plus, it was a hungry monster that could chew through any commander's economy. To supply the needed resources for the immensely expensive building... it was better not to think about it.

Ajax wanted to growl. They'd started building it when they could. To see if he could patch back into the network and get them off planet. It still wasn't complete, but after two whole days of focusing everything they had on it, they were close. Besides, it wasn't like they really needed it yet anyways. They would take their time, and finish when they were ready.

"Yea, I'm 282 Earth standard years old. Or I was the last time I checked anyways." He pinched a few Engineers and sent them to create a few more power generators. The 'Hub' may not have been needed yet, but it would require a helluva lot more energy when it did come online.

Ajax paused, before turning to the screen, "Bane, does this Earth take the same length of time to complete a year as ours?"

'Yes, although the gravitational pull has been downgraded by 10%'

Ajax sighed to himself, so that was why all the land units were having trouble staying upright, and the air units had to be downgraded. It was only slightly humorous to see the land scouts jumping in the air because of overpowered machinery for the environment. Looks like they'll have to make them slightly weaker, not like they would need any of their usual unit sizes and strengths in this new universe.

The Geth programs quieted down to contemplate the information, before something else distracted them from the conversation.

* * *

Captain Elis D'aros was squirming slightly in her seat. She could not believe she was going through with the insane plan that she had propositioned a week earlier to the crews of the seven ships currently under her command.

The Asari had proposed that there was probably something still salvageable within Geth controlled space, and that the small battlegroup would be able to infiltrate the synthetics territory and nab some worthwhile technology before selling it on the black market or to the Quarian Flotilla.

Most of the crew seemed as if they were either not bothered or thought the same as her, which had led to their current course and situation. They'd started from the Omega Nebula, before going to the Pylos Nebula. From there, Captain D'aros had sent her smallest and quietest ship, a Salarian stealth corvette, ahead into the Far Rim, in the middle of three Geth controlled systems. Their job was recon, to say when it was safe to jump in and go to the Perseus Veil.

Surprisingly, there were no Geth in the system, or so the corvette had said, which led to the battlegroup going through one at a time.

Once on the other side, in the middle of Geth space no less, they had collected some stuff that was left on Dholen and Ma-at from the Uprising. It was enough to make the crew courageous enough to attempt the 'next level'.

Going into the Perseus Veil itself.

Which led to their current position, approaching the Mass Relay leading into the Perseus Veil in a slow and attentive pace.

Captain D'aros glanced at the holo-table in the center of the room, surrounded by the specialists keeping the ship active. Still no sign of the Geth. They must be really busy or did't want to bother them. Either option was good enough for her. She didn't care at all why the Geth did if it meant there was less chance of a confrontation... and death, can't forget death.

Her musing was interrupted by her pilot, a Human male by the name of Ewart Bothell. "We're approaching the Relay. 20 seconds 'till jump."

The Captain nodded briskly, "You heard him people, I want us combat ready by then."

Her order was met by the hurried re-checking of an already combat ready cruiser, searches for any malfunctions, and the careful corrections to the small faults in the systems.

D'aros mentally prepared herself for the possibility of a trap by the Geth, readying herself to start issuing orders the second they hit the relay.

"Hitting the Relay in, 3... 2... 1..." the ship lurched gently to signify their passage, "Relay jump complete."

"Weapons... Green!"

"Sensors here, we got something."

The crew tensed, including the Captain, at the Quarian's voice.

"What do we have, Jaal?" D'aros asked, trying to gather her thoughts. It was times like these that she wished she had a Alliance or Hierarchy cruiser, both had holographic protectors in the middle of the bridge, either looking out over the ship or in the middle of it. Instead she was stuck with the Asari cruiser, which meant she had to look at a screen in front of her, detailing the information the ship could sense.

"Two Dreadnoughts within close proximity to Adas." The entire crew tensed further, "Unknown identification, but I can guarantee they're not Geth."

The atmosphere relaxed slightly, enough for D'aros to ask, "Details, Jaal."

"Disk shaped with a hole in the middle. They're eight hundred meters wide in diameter, and a few visible weapons including four missile emplacements and... It's colored white with green stripes?" Some crew-members chortled nervously at the 'details', most of the Humans didn't though, for some reason, "Sorry Captain, that's all the sensors can identify. The material is of an unknown composition, and there might be more weapons hidden inside the Dreadnoughts. Our scanners can't seem to penetrate whatever material their hulls are made of, and energy readings are higher than the average Dreadnought could ever produce during FTL, but they aren't doing anything except sit there and spin."

The pilot piped up, "Let's have a look." D'aros nodded, allowing Ewart to approach Jaal to look at the Dreadnoughts. When he got there, there were a tense few seconds where the pilot took a closer look at the ships, before shaking his head in bemusement. Turning around, he addressed the Captain and the Humans on board, "Classic UFO from the late 20th and the early 21st century's. Only bigger."

The Asari Captain was beginning to loose her patience to nervousness and confusion, "IFF?"

"Unknown." Came the tight response, "We don't know anything about them other than what they look like... I think... either someone's burned away their family fortune, or this could be a first contact situation."

Practically everyone snorted in some way at the statement of the obvious. D'aros only breathed deeply, contemplating on what to do now.

* * *

 **Finally! I am alive!**

 **Hope this is interesting enough for everyone, decided to leave it at a cliffhanger, 'cause, why not?**

 **I would just like to clear up on the fact that the ACU's data-banks have been wiped, most units will have to be built from scratch.**

 **Anyway, I've got another 6 riddles, just to keep you occupied.**

* * *

I'm the part of a bird that's not in the sky, I can swim in the ocean and remain dry. What am I?

* * *

I am perfect, impossible, permanent and guaranteed. What am I?

* * *

What loses a head in the morning, but gets it back at night?

* * *

What am I?

* * *

A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, what am I?

* * *

Aura cadaver, in graveyards we gather. In the living we exist, in your closet we persist. What are we?


	6. Opening Salvo

***Smirks evilly***

 **Half of you got the ones you did wrong. It's so nice pulling one out from under people.**

 ***Shakes head* Anyway, here's the answers.**

* * *

 **Shadow.**

 **Didn't see that one coming, did ya?**

* * *

 **I believe everyone got this one, those who did it anyway.**

 **Nothing.**

* * *

 **A pillow.**

 **While not a nightcap, it was an excellent guess all the same.**

* * *

 **A question...**

 **Easy one this one.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Rain.**

 **Well done!**

* * *

 **Skeletons.**

 **I guess you could've had spirits and ghosts. But this one should still get a groan of annoyance that you didn't get it.**

* * *

 **Feel proud if you got any, or all, right. I most defiantly wouldn't have without backup and a extra tab open. But that's just cheating anyway.**

 **Hasn't stopped me before!**

 **:-D**

 **Next round, before we begin once more?**

* * *

 **The dirtier I am, the whiter I get. Leave a mark on me when you stand, I'll leave a mark on you when you sit. What am I?**

* * *

 **I'm the beginning of time and part of the past, present and future. I'm part of history, but not of here and now. In a moment you'll find me, if you know what I am. What am I?**

* * *

 **What begins, but has no end, yet ends all that begins?**

* * *

 **The more places I be, the less you see. What am I?**

* * *

Nakedfury; The vote stated all three, I, personally, would've preferred only one commander. Ah, well.

gabe. .1997; Grey's? Wait, do you mean the 'UFO' reference I put in?

As for the disadvantage/advantage queries. I have my own reference and editions from cannon to make it more balanced. Hopefully.

AyeJimmy123; Human blood isn't, no. Asari blood is though, and it is an Asari ship. Please research before claiming something is wrong, or right, about a story.  
Just so you know, Krogan blood is yellow.

 **Sorry for the near year wait, I've knuckled down on this chapter.**

 **Upside, you get to 'see' what Ajax looks like! Well, a little bit.**

 **:-)**

* * *

Crusader Gautama was beginning to worry.

Understandable, from an outsiders perspective. She had no way of knowing if they could contact the Coalition, or the Illuminate. She was stranded in a universe unlike her own in every way imaginable, with no-one preaching the Way and longstanding peace between species. Her psychic connection with her ACU once again informed her of the attempted link between one of her CZAR's and a collection of motley spaceships that could be pirates... most likely pirates. No one else would be so bold as to enter Geth space.

But what had her most worried was the fluctuations in the Paragon generators. Something was happening to the quantum energies that had dropped the three commanders onto this planet, somehow it was degrading the quantum gateway. If the degradation continued steadily, the resource generators would deactivate within the next ten minutes. They would be crippled if the experimental generators lost power. They would become useless, leaving them with nothing as everything they had was being drained by the Command Hub's construction and probable maintenance as the gateway would degrade the integrity of the structure once activated. At the rate they were building across the planet, they would run out of mass and energy within another six minutes after the deactivation of the resource generators. Thus leaving them with a steep resource demand that would keep them from building units at anything even remotely resembling a reasonable speed. Less critically, but still important was the fact that their experimental stealth generators would deactivate, leaving them visible from orbit.

This would continue until the Command Hub was constructed, which calculated to be another several hours after the resource generators fail, whereupon all resources could be used for maintenance, if there were enough left.

She _couldn't_ allow that.

With nary a blink, Gautama disconnected all resource outputs and storage, apart from the experimental resource generators, from the other two commanders. Then, she tasked her engineers with building more generators and fabricators for her own use. Next, she tasked another group of engineers to build a specially modified Darkenoid, one better suited for space combat instead of bombardment.

One of the other ACU's was hailing her, a errant thought revealed that it was Ajax.

Gautama sent a psychic pulse through her ACU, signaling it to make the connection. After a second, Ajax's face was portrayed in-front of her. The grainy texture irritated her eyes slightly, the background noise on the UEF commanders side covering the potential alerts she could be receiving as her thoughts skimmed across her mind, further distracting her from making proper headway into her troubles.

Ajax's blond hair was closely cropped, barely a centimeter off his scalp. His face was set into a slight, curious, frown, showcasing his assumption based suspicion of her actions. His eyebrows were pinched together in irritation, probably from the withdrawal of her resources from the construction of the Hub.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, eyes piercing through the slightly grainy screen. Although, he may possibly look like that in real life. Surely the UEF had better graphics then this second rate equipment. If so, Gautama wasn't going to look forwards to having to be in the same room as him, she'd get far too irritated at the man to stay sane for long enough.

She frowned slightly, noting the eyebrows pinching together on the other commanders face, before replying. "The Paragon generators are failing. There also happens to be a party of what are doubtlessly warmongering pirates looking to earn something from this planet staying just outside effective CZAR communications range." She frowned while Ajax's eyebrows rose, "Although they still persist in their attempts at connecting with the unit. How strange." Gautama stared at Ajax a moment longer, trying and failing to ignore the irritation building behind her eyes. "Is that all?" Really, how could his people even talk to each other without getting headaches every few seconds?

Ajax blinked, then replied, "Can't you move your CZAR's closer?"

Gautama shook her head slightly, as if she would forget trying to move them closer. "The further from a planet's gravity they go, the less effective they are. They weren't designed with space combat in mind. Not to mention that these ships may perceive it as potential hostile action... Like the Rachni and Alliance, paranoid imbeciles. Attacking a species over something that happened once." Her frown deepened, "I do not believe I want anything to do with them."

Ajax sighed in apparent aggravation, irritating Gautama further in his need to intervene with her work and beliefs. "It seems we will need to work with them anyway." Oh.

Gautama frowned impeccably, causing Ajax to squirm with a sheepish look. "We do not need their help." She made sure to stress the particular words for his simple minded brain. And the UEF called themselves the pinnacle of genetic engineering, at least the Cybrans were linked to their A.I's.

A warning flicked through her mind. The Mirage's had deactivated...

Well, the path of the Way was forever clouded until the traveler passed each individual hurdle and challenge. She would accept it and follow where it would lead her.

* * *

Jaal'Laador nar Wuron was gaping behind his face-plate at the sight the sensors were picking up from the surface.

"Keelah," He whispered, in complete awe in what he was seeing.

There, as if they had been there all along, signs of life sprawled across the planet sprang up on their sensors.

Energy readings spiraled into excessive amounts, far more than should be possible for the amount of buildings that was down there. Even if they were completely autonomous, they still should only need a fraction of the power his sensors were telling him. How they had been hidden was also a marvel of technology, as they could now see three city sized habitations on the former Quarian world. Maybe they were friendly and extending an open hand in trust?

But then, why were they not replying to their hails?

"What is it Jaal?" His captain, D'aros, asked from behind the monitor in front of the captains chair. Her eyes peered over the screen in front of her, glimmering as they were illuminated by the lighting overhead, eerily resembling those of a Quarian.

Jaal instinctively straightened his back and closed his jaw, hands shooting forwards to double check the sensor readings, manipulating them until he could get more accurate information.

"Signs of habitation on the planet, Captain. Sensors couldn't locate them beforehand. Three city sized habitations with abnormally high energy readings. Wait... no traces of refined Element Zero detected?" He trailed off, the last few words finally registering through the blur of stats and facts presented in front of him.

Jaal felt a chill go down his spine, causing his arms to shake almost unnoticeably. Who were these people? How could they gain access to a former Quarian, and now Geth, planet without Eezo?

Were they some new race with their homeworld just one system away? Why weren't they sighted before, if they were?

Could they have fought the Geth and won? No, that would take entire fleets to accomplish. Did the Geth simply leave the planet alone?

What wonders could this species uncover, if any of these questions bore fruit? What new technological marvels could they bring with them into the wider galaxy?

"No Eezo? Are you sure there isn't a mistake with our sensors?" Captain D'aros asked, confusion and a hint of intrigue and no small amount of wonder clear in her voice. Jaal could emphasize. With the potential wonders shown in front of them, who wouldn't feel excited? A new species... with no Eezo technology.

"Yes, ma'am. No Eezo usage." Jaal nodded subconsciously, his eyes checking the rest of the monitor in the hopes, of it being true or the wrong reading he couldn't say, of it being the wrong measurement, a malfunction or if the Eezo sensors were de-activated.

No malfunctions, correct measurements and the sensors were active and running.

Jaal gulped, grateful that the suit he was in wouldn't allow the others to hear him unless he wanted them to. Then again, that wasn't as reassuring as he thought it would be.

The Captain spoke up, her bemusement and excitement clear to all, along with a little fear. "How, by Athame, do they have constructs that large and the ability to travel between systems without Element Zero?"

Unfortunately, no one could perceive an answer for the Captain, least of all Jaal.

Then the dreadnoughts started spewing fighter sized craft. Jaal'Laandor reacted instinctively, thanks to his time on the Wuron, by shouting.

"Fighter craft, incoming!"

The bridge seemed to freeze as the people digested this, before exploding into activity. Their Human pilot, Ewart Bothell, reacted first, plotting courses in grim determination. The other Humans on the ship not far behind, doing their assigned tasks when combat situations arose. D'aros started calling out orders for targeting solutions, to scramble combat fighters and spaceship weapon ranges, panic settling onto her Quarian-esk features. A Batarian on the weapons panel, Fenine Pasporal, a remarkably civil Batarian compared to others of his race, was plotting the most effective targeting solutions available along with the targeting V.I. The only Turian, a female called Lavea Victoion, was coordinating with the battle-group's fighter squadrons, getting them prepared for interception.

A purple light started flashing in the bridge, and probably throughout the ship as well, while a warning klaxon began blaring softly yet still startlingly and abruptly in the background.

Then D'aros called, "Get us into range, pilot!" towards Bothel.

* * *

Ajax cursed under his breath while glaring the newly added 'solar map'.

He was surprised it had taken so little time to create the 3D projector with Arathorn and Bane working together. The Cyborg and A.I had drafted up a prototype within days of finding the spaceship scrap metal, left from some past battle, around the planet.

Currently, it was projecting a view from around the planet they were on, just barely catching the spacecraft that were closing in. While he couldn't tell for sure what they were doing, he could guess from the way things were going that another war was on the way.

His eyes narrowed. Gautama had just released a few interceptors before his eyes, escalating this whole fiasco to a new level.

Tapping the Illuminate emblem in his communications section, he readied himself to confront Gautama about the new situation.

She waited half a minute before accepting his call, while the other ships closed in a little more before stopping. Gautama's image appeared on-screen, irritation apparent on her visage once more, as well as a little anger.

Ajax wasted no time in speaking up, "Why did you release your fighters?"

He ignored the increased irritation shown in her frown and waited impatiently for her reply. "I was going to try and make a link through the fighters." A lie, Aeon fighters were made with the sole purpose to destroy anything that flew. They didn't have the necessary equipment or even the space for the equipment to spread the physic link, just like the UEF's own fighters... Although, now that he thought about it, the Cybran fighters probably could. You never really knew with Cybrans. Ajax let it pass, it was somewhat believable for now and wouldn't be questioned if these ships ended up telling any of this 'Council', not compared to everything else they had anyway. Before he could say anything, Gautama continued in a slightly, but only just, gleeful lilt, "They are targeting the CZAR's, I need to go now."

Ajax nodded, thinking about the slight lilt to her tone as she disconnected. Was it because she wanted a fight? Or was it that she was getting that irritated being in this new dimension, separated from the 'Way', or whatever their religion was called, or something else?

* * *

Gautama cast her eye over the projection of the space-map infront of her.

She eyed the pair of CZAR's. They were close to the natural satellite of the planet, and being circled by the half dozen Conservators she had unloaded from one of her CZARs. That was all she had up there at the moment. Once she was sure their placement was as non-threatening as she could perceivably make it from the Coalitions point of view, while also making it clear she was preparing to fight the battle-group that was now closing in. The battle-group consisted of an Asari cruiser as its flagship, an Alliance cruiser for backup, a pair of Asari frigates, three more Turian frigates, and a Salarian 'stealth' corvette skirting around the edges of the system, occasionally blinking off the map before reappearing somewhere else.

A tight smile had wormed its way onto her face after the call to the UEF commander, showing her pleasure at the chance to cleanse of the galaxy of pirate and slavers that preyed upon it.

The Way would allow nothing less.

Gautama diverted her attention towards the Darkenoid and second pair of CZAR's that she was producing, along with the sixty two interceptors and bombers already built and waiting for storage.

The pirate battle-group started launching fighters into space, whereupon they kept a close circle around their capital ships. Thirty nine fighters. Statistically more than should be expected from the motley collection of spaceships, likely their entire fighter force.

The sight of them releasing their fighters widened Gautama's smirk before she could control herself. There were no gunships and the people of this galaxy did not use dedicated bombers. How quaint.

The Illuminate would strike.

Let the galaxy be cleansed in burning fire.

* * *

Captain Elis D'aros was anxious, just as the rest of the crew was.

They may have... 'Jumped on the gun?' Was that the Human saying? With the 'unknowns'.

Their fighter craft were circling close to their mothership, the one slightly further away from the battle-group. Jaal'Laandor was uncomfortably staring at the screen, trying to ignore the slight tense atmosphere permeating the bridge. The 'unknowns' hadn't actually moved position, just released some fighter class craft from one of their dreadnoughts. They were the one's making targeting solutions and getting into effective combat range.

Elis noticed Jaal'Laandor tense visibly, even through the suit, before timidly calling out. "There's more fighter craft."

She tensed, along with most of the crew, apart from the two Salarians, Firsar Wilji and Naedart Tiss, who only paused and darted their eyes over to the Quarian with hitched breaths before returning to their stations.

Jaal'Laandor spoke up once more, "thirty eight space craft altogether, with two apparent varieties. First appears to be fighter craft, tear shaped with wings, flat, numbered at twenty two. Second is bulkier and slower... probably some kind of dedicated bomber craft, curved triangularly, and there are only sixteen."

Two dreadnoughts, thirty eight craft, and bombers.

This wasn't looking good.

"All smaller craft are from Unknown-2. They have been circling it in a protective pattern since they launched."

Elis glanced at the screen that was projected above the window of the helm. Indeed, the farther back dreadnought had a swarm of smaller symbols, which were indeed, circling the unknown construct.

Then they changed direction and began gliding towards the battle-group.

* * *

The second the pirates had gained target solutions on the CZAR's, their IFF flashed from neutral to hostile.

When they got within the operating zone, Gautama gave her CZAR's an attack-move order directing them past the pirate ships. They would lead a direct attack, while the bombers curved along with the interceptors around the side, giving the CZAR's a wide berth while still heading quickly towards their target.

The pirate fighters responded first, shooting towards the small cloud of Illuminate fighters and bombers on an intercepting course. This was followed, after a moment, by the spaceships lining up their weapons towards the CZAR's approaching them.

It was the Alliance cruiser that fired first, hurtling a Eezo powered, magnetically accelerated slug, towards the closer of the two CZAR's. It crossed the distance between the two almost too fast for the mental map that Gautama had arrayed in her minds eye.

It smashed against a CZAR as the fighters and interceptors started dogfighting, closer to the CZAR's than the pirates, but not by much as the fighter pilots were loathe to give up the protection of their allies GUARDIAN batteries.

The round gauged a shallow crater across the hull of the targeted CZAR, sending sparks, internal wiring and hull plating flying into the darkness of space. Although the actual damage wasn't as much as it should have been, if the armour was of lower quality then it was.

The pirate fighters were also the first to open fire, letting their mass altered rounds spray forth from their heavy mounted armaments. Three of the interceptors were critically hit before they had a chance to enter firing range, blowing up and becoming inert, while many more receiving glancing blows. The bombers hiding behind them received less damage despite their larger frames, only loosing one to an unlucky strafe. Then the interceptors returned fire. While they were clumsy and slow compared to the pirate fighters, they had the advantage of stronger armor and heavier weaponry. They cut through the swarm of fighters, cutting a number of them down before they could maneuver out of the way, and the fire ended. Yet, seconds later they were once again under fire from the pirate fighters. The nimble ships danced around their slower foes, peppering them with fire while their opponents fired off when they could. Plasma rounds soon joined the firefight, springing forwards to splash against the kinetic barriers of the fighters, draining them quickly while also melting small sections of the hull that were close enough to the plasma impacts to be effected by the flash-heating of the plasma's dissipation.

* * *

"Report!" Hollered Elis, noticing blips of fighters disappearing as they strayed into the enemy's lines of fire. These things were taking her people out in a mere thre or sometimes even two hits. While their ships weren't exactly maintained well, their kinetic barriers should have been able to take a few seconds of sustained fire in a normal dogfight. If they didn't fall back into the safety of their fleet's GUARDIAN banks, they would all be screwed.

Lavea Victoion called back, after a brief update from the fighter squadrons, "Fighter craft posses plasma-like weapons. They're slow, but chew through our fighters like paper when they land a hit. Bomber craft are ignoring the fighter squadrons and on intercept course with Talon frigates 1, 2 and 3."

"Have them divert additional power to GUARDIAN lasers." Ordered Elis, praying the decision would be favorable.

"Unknown-1 is releasing missiles."

Elis cursed under her breath, then sent a quick prayer to Atheme, "Time to impact?"

"2 Minuets until impact." A quick sigh of relief was let out before the deck-hand continued.

"Captain! Unknown-1 is re-orientating!"

"Talon frigates have engaged the bomber craft, plasma weaponry confirmed!"

One of the Turian frigates, with the majority of enemy craft focused on it, blew up. It's mass effect core was overwhelmed as its kinetic barriers overloaded, allowing the plasma bombs to impact the hull and tearing it apart in a mix of super-heated atoms and plasma. The ship splintered, sending metal and the ejected bodies of its crew members flying.

"I need all frigates targeting those bombers. Have the Midway and Miavona target designation Unknown-1, fire at will."

The Midway fired without pause, the Miavona following up with a shot to the underside of the dreadnought sized craft, which was still at a 40 degree angle and turning.

From the bridge, Captain D'aros had a perfect view of the rounds digging into the ship's hull, causing it to jump upwards before powering down. Her hopes were confirmed seconds later by Jaal'Laador's voice shouting, "Unknown-1 has been destroyed!" Sending a sense of relief though Elis. They weren't too difficult to fight, then. Apart from technology that was completely different from the rest of the galaxies. Once you hit them enough times they would go down, just like anything else.

"Unknown-2 is firing missiles!"

Elis was forced back into her role as Captain at the announcement, focusing back onto the battle at hand. Another Talon frigate was destroyed, but more than half the bombers were as well. Their fighters had drawn the enemy fighters into range of their GUARDIANs as well, which had turned the tide in their favor. There were less than five of the unknown fighters left while there were still nearly a dozen of theirs left, if just. Oddly enough, the wreckage of 'Unknown-1' was still spinning towards them.

It hadn't blown up yet. While obviously, ships didn't just blow up when they were destroyed in combat, the amount of energy their sensors said was used by the 'Unknowns' should have caused a rather large explosion by now. It didn't even look like it was in particularly bad shape, so they must have hit its power supply really hard with a lucky shot. With the readings they were getting off of the thing, that kind of damage had every right to providing a fantastic explosion.

So why hadn't it?

"Missile impact, thirty seconds! Guardian lasers active!"

The soft whine of energy passing through towards the anti-missile lasers was as reassuring as it was consistent. She watched as the nimbler Midway passed by to target the missiles headed for her larger sister ship.

"Missile barrage is not passing the Guardian lasers. Their missiles are sitting ducks compared to what the GUARDIANs were meant to go up against. They're not even trying to evade our fire."

Before Elis could respond, a flash of light lit up the bridge from just off the screen while a shockwave of debris impacted the Miavona's kinetic barriers.

Before she could demand what had happened, the panicked voice of Jaal'Laandor filtered through the current chaos of the bridge.

"The Midway has been vaporized! 'Unknown-2's' self-destruct area-of-effect was larger and more damaging then predicted!"

One of the Humans exclaimed in a slightly incredulous and panicked tone, "Kamikaze dreadnoughts!?"

As the bridge slowly came back under order, one of the remaining frigates, an Asari one, maneuvered in front of the screen just as a blue beam speared through the darkness towards them from the remaining dreadnought.

Mr Bothel, the pilot of the cruiser, proved his reflexes weren't over-exaggerated by activating their emergency thrusters and pushing the Miavona out the path of the energy beam that had been aimed at them. Even then, it would have been for naught if one of their frigates hadn't coincidentally moved into the path of the beam before it could hit them.

Elis felt sickened as she watched the small ship's barriers dissipate and its hull be brutally cut in half, the beam just barely missing her ship, the proximity of the beam setting off sparks at Jaal's station and shooting a terrified rush through the maiden's body that reminded her of her younger days. As the Miavona fell back to a safer distance, she ordered both her crew and the remaining Asari frigate to open fire on the center of the dreadnought where the beam was coming from. If that thing managed to get another shot off with that weapon, the results could be catastrophic.

The floor shuddered as a round was fired before the dreadnought could re-align itself, leaping the relatively small distance between the two vessels and crashing violently against the dreadnought, backed up by the frigate's own mass round from a slightly different angle.

They must have hit something important, as the dreadnought exploded where it was instead of continuing to move towards them like the other one did. A 'Kamikaze', was it?

Elis collapsed into her chair in relief, releasing a silent prayer of gratitude to the Goddess that she now wholeheartedly believed in. The fight was over, she was alive, and her crew were alive, but at a cost. Most forces their size could never dream on defeating a dreadnought. She was sure a military officer would happily trade four frigates and a cruiser for two confirmed dreadnought kills. Yet to her, this was disastrous. They had broken their backs for years to acquire such a force, and now they were left with the three ships that were decisively less combat oriented than what they had lost.

The cheers, although subdued by the losses of friends and life, was still filled with relief towards the end of the fighting. Tension gradually eased as the combat instincts were slowly cleansed from the body.

Then the situation came back into focus. There were still survivors out there. Some of the wreckage of their alliance cruiser even looked intact. They would need to save who they could before moving on to the next task. Still, thoughts buzzed in their minds as they worked. A new race. Technologically advanced, presumably. Definitely hostile now. Did they call for reinforcements? If so, it was only a matter of time until they arrived.

With that last sentence in mind, Elis turned to Bothel, "Get us out of here as soon as we've finished searching for survivors. We need to go back to the Omega Nebula before more of them arrive."

Half an hour later they were done. With their remaining ships retreating to the Mass Relay, Elis finally relaxed a little more. Still, she felt that she needed to ready enough for unexpected action. After all, a fleet could appear out of the mass relay in front of them at any moment.

They had barely piloted themselves out of the wreckage of the battle before Jaal'Laandor called out above the low murmuring of the bridge crew, "I got our long range sensors online again! Wait, I'm picking something up." Returning the atmosphere into the tenseness from before, and making Elis want to 'shoot the messenger'.

Not ten seconds later, he called out again, voice pitched into startled panic, "Three more dreadnoughts just left the planet's atmosphere, two apparent varieties. Two more of the old ones and another that's slightly larger with more weapon emplacements! Fighters and bombers are being launched on intercept course!"

* * *

 **Nearly 5,000 words, wanted to get all the fighting out the way but that would've delayed the chapter _yet again_.  
Plus side, about half of the story's word count so far is added again in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope the fighting was at least adequate, first time I've done a space battle. Corrections and criticism will be listened to/looked at and hopefully implemented.**

 **A(nother?) thanks to** **justreidabook, I really needed the help on some things, and interactions. Don't forget the interactions.**


End file.
